


Something Unexpected

by anemptymargin



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s always been there to comfort Nate, but the question is to what end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaishiro15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishiro15/gifts).



> Notes: Thank you to my handholders and anyone who puts up with my kinks despite not sharing them. This was difficult to write, but I think I managed to make it work while staying within the prompt. Thank you, prompter! Timeline in my head is season 3ish? But it’s pretty irrelevant.
> 
> Prompt: Nate/Michael. A job gets more complicated when the target mistakes Michael and Nate to be a gay couple. They're forced to play these roles but something unexpected happens. (kaishiro15)

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but things normally don't go as planned. One minute you're helping your little brother work security detail for an ambassador's daughter - the next thing you know, you're cuddled up in a single bed with video cameras waiting for you to prove you aren't who you say you are._

_***_

Michael growled against Nate’s ear in a low tone that’d be missed by the cheap security cameras; "Newlyweds? Did you have to tell them we're not only _partners_ but newlyweds?"

 

"I was under pressure, bro... I had to tell them something.” Nate sighed, matching Michael’s angry whisper; “Geeze. It's not like we've never slept together..."

 

"We’ve slept in the same bed, yes. When we were kids, kids do that. Grown men don’t."

 

Nate sighed again; “Please. I know for a fact you’ve slept with Sam.”

 

“Sam’s different,” Michael muttered, not exactly ready to go into the number of ways sharing a bed with Sam is a lot different than his current arrangement… not the least of which being that they weren’t being watched by security cameras and pretending to be a couple at the time.

 

“What, you’re banging the old man?” Nate asked with a grin in his voice; “Talk about Daddy issues…”

 

If they weren’t on camera, Michael would have punched him. Instead, he wrapped his arm tighter around Nate’s waist and growled; “Good night, sleep well.”

 

His voice rose enough to be heard and Nate turned halfway to brush a kiss against his lips; “G’night Michael. Thanks, for doing this.”

 

From anyone else, Michael would have been confused – a little shaken by the gentle kiss. But from Nate, he’d learned a long time ago that the lines tended get a little blurry when it came to acceptable levels of physical affection. They’d been down that road before, right up until he joined the Army it had become a frequent scene for them. He understood it was a comfort thing… he made Nate feel comfortable, and in return was willing to accept that sometimes things got a little too close. When he pressed another kiss against Michael’s lips – warmer, more daring as he parted his lips – Michael turned his head to break away. “Sleep well, Nate.”

 

Honestly comforted a little himself by the solid weight in front of him, Michael let his chin rest against Nate’s shoulder and allowed himself to drift off. After a few hours, it was hard to tell exactly how long without even a clock in the room, he woke to an unexpected pressure pushing back against him. At first, it could have been written off as an accident, his brother wiggling for a comfortable spot against Michael’s chest, but when Nate bent further forward and quite deliberately dug back against his pelvis and further encouraged the slow arousal – it was clearly anything but.

 

Michael sighed, gritting his teeth as he felt the unwelcome physical response to the stimulation. Annoyed, he pulled away from Nate and rolled over, facing his back to his younger brother. Just as he drifted off again, he felt Nate roll to follow him – fitting himself perfectly against his back as they always had when sharing a bed. _Comfort_ , he reminded himself. Nate was scared and confused by the situation and was looking for something familiar to hold on to – figuratively and literally.

 

Then he felt the very obvious and deliberate dig of a hard cock between his thighs – pushing past the legs of his boxers with single-minded determination that could not be accomplished by someone asleep. “Nate?” He asked calmly; what are you doing?”

 

The younger Westen didn’t stop, if anything his slow strokes got a little faster. After several intent pushes, he replied; “I… you know, I’m…”

 

“Aroused. Yeah, I know. Turn over and take care of it on your own side of the bed.” Anyone else, he would have elbowed them in the face – but like Sam, Nate was a special case. He had to be dealt with differently than most.

 

“Aww, come on…” he replied with a teasing whine, stopping his thrusts just long enough to push down Michael’s boxers – making it just past the top of his hips before being stopped. “You _are_ my husband.”

 

Michael growled under his breath and whispered; “Just until tomorrow. Once we’ve proven you’re not a threat to their daughter we’re getting divorced.” He could practically feel Nate rolling his eyes behind his head.

 

“Well, I’ll be a lot less of a threat if I’ve gotten off first.” Nate laughed a little nervously, brushing a kiss against the back of Michael’s throat. “Come on, bro… help me out. You don’t have to do anything…”

 

Michael sighed again and closed his eyes before murmuring in a hushed, sympathetic tone; “Nate… do you even know what you’re asking for?” Crossing lines has been his life, being someone else most of the time means sometimes doing things reasonable people would take issue with, but this is for his brother – which makes the lines a little more blurry. How far is too far? If the mild flush of arousal and the tingle at the back of his neck with Nate’s continued gentle kisses were any indicator he was edging close to territory that was on the edge of ‘too far’… but he could go there.

 

Nate’s gentle thrusts slowed, but don’t stop – his hardness shifting between the cotton thighs of Michael’s shorts obviously enough to tease him, but not enough to reach the goal of skin against skin. “Please? Michael…”

 

Slowly, Michael exhaled and removed his hand from where it clutched Nate’s tightly – allowing him to push down his boxers until they were between his knees, exposing him fully. “Just this,” he muttered, “no further.”

 

Letting out a low moan against Michael’s ear, Nate held him close and once more began to gently nudge his cock between the warm flesh of Michael’s inner thighs and along the curve of his ass. “Yes…” he groaned, “thank you, Michael…”

 

 Michael swallowed hard and forced himself to focus on anything but the steady pace of the act. The way his body thrummed in anticipation the next thrust mingled with each huff of hot breath on his cheek driving him harder. There is a lot to be said about physical response, and as a spy he’d learned to hold back his own needs until it was safe to deal with them; food, sleep, warmth, sex – they could all wait, until he felt the knot of arousal tightening in his gut as Nate’s thrusts grew more erratic and a slightly wetness spread between his thighs. “Christ, Nate…” he forced back the urge to moan, but his voice came out ragged and tinged with the barest hints of lust.

 

His brother did little to hide his own feelings in the moment, letting out a loud moan against his ear that sent a hard line directly to his cock. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t supposed to work that way… and yet, there it was. “Yeah?” He huffed, digging the tip of his cock a little harder against Michael’s balls as he edged closer to getting off.

 

It was a moment of decision, he’d already allowed the line to be crossed – what would it matter if he allowed it to go even further? Eyes closed tight against the lingering hints of shame at the broken limit, he took the hand that had hooked itself at his hip and guided it down between his thighs, letting Nate’s fingers brush against his obvious arousal. “Okay… a little more.”

 

Nate laughed as best he could in his state, wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft and giving it a few hard strokes. “Damn, bro…” he murmured, “you’re really into this, huh?”

 

“Stop talking…” he whispered, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he felt the gentle strokes match pace to the easy thrusts against him. He felt the easy spread of his ass when the thrusts began to come even faster again, and then Michael took charge of the situation, rolled his hips and allowing Nate to angle up against him, the next thrust digging the tip against his opening.

 

“Michael…” he moaned again, already damp with precome as he dragged hard against the offered hole. “Are you…”

 

“Please…” Michael grunted, pushing back hard until he could feel the slow drag of Nate’s cock pushing inside him.

 

Nate still wasn’t sure, of course, but whether or not either of them had ever done this before wasn’t exactly a question. He pulled out a brief moment and Michael heard the telltale sound of spitting, adding a little wetness to before Nate guided himself against the tight hole again. Slow, but steadily, he pushed forward until he hilted against him with a heady moan. “It doesn’t hurt like this? I mean… not even a little l…”

 

Michael cut him off again; “Please, stop talking.” He pushed Nate’s hand away and felt it once more hook over his hip as he began to stroke himself to match the maddeningly slow strokes.

 

“Mike…”

 

If he concentrated hard enough, it was someone else – another rough voice grunting and muttering his name mingled with curse words with each increasingly hard thrust until Michael’s body throbbed with need and it ceased to be an issue who he was with or why they were even doing this at all. “Harder,” he ordered in a clipped tone, “as hard as you can.”

 

He wouldn’t say ‘hurt me’ because not even the few he’s trusted enough to say that to enjoyed the idea – but there was a certain catharsis in the pain, in being stretched and used and rutted dry. And there was a certain pleasure in trusting someone special enough to inflict it, someone more than a friend… a brother. It occurs to him in the pulse of lust and slap of skin against skin that when this started it was about comforting Nate, about giving in and letting him take what he needed – but somehow it had transcended  that idea and became about the moment, about things that nobody could drag out of either of them. For a time, it was the most honest either of them had been in a very long time.

 

Nate responded with an aggressive dig as he buried himself deep and then forced Michael onto his knees – pulling out just long enough to situate them both before slamming hard against him. “You like it rough?” He mutters, dragging his nails down the slope of Michael’s back before leaning his full weight against him.

 

“Yes…” Michael whispered, balling a sheet over his hand before biting down against the sensation of Nate’s cock stretching him even deeper than before, one hand reaching between them to spread him open wide. If Nate hadn’t done it before, he was a damn fast learner because each hard thrust made Michael bear down even harder against him – the tingling sting going straight to the knot of arousal pressing him closer to the edge without even jerking off. “Don’t stop… fuck…” He groaned low and loud before biting down on the knot again.

 

Nate grinned, kissing the sweat away from Michael’s shoulder before biting down gently; “Go ahead, bro… do it. I know you want to get off.”

 

Michael was a strong guy, tough enough to easily bear Nate’s weight against him even as the hard thrusts mashed his face into the mattress, but the words made him feel weak just as much as the drops of slickness he stroked back from the tip of his cock. When he felt another bite, harder than before but not hard enough to break the skin, his own pace became nearly frantic – barely controlled and so far beyond his usual slow arousal that he wasn’t even sure any of it was real.

 

His breathing grew ragged, gasping and groaning between hard thrusts, and as Michael tipped perilously close to the edge Nate asked; “Should I pull out?”

 

“No!” Michael shouted between clenched teeth, his body tightening and buckling underneath him as his legs threatened to give out. Slicking his hand and onto the mattress as he came, Michael kept stroking just as fervently as before – forcing himself to bear the oversensitivity mingling with pleasure as long as he could. “Please…” He almost said something more, another name that was lingering on the tip of his tongue, but instead he closed his eyes tighter and pulled away the wet sheet that was pressed against his mouth before he managed; “Please, Nate…”

 

And it was enough; Nate pushed forward with several hard and short digs against him as he came – his thrusts tapering off until they wereboth finally still. “God…” he whimpered, pushing down until he was laying on top of Michael’s strong back, his arms and legs holding him tightly and cock still buried inside him.

 

It was the closest they’ve ever been, and it felt almost right… like they’d achieved the closeness they always seemed to be seeking growing up in the worst of the fitful nights, clinging to each other helplessly. In a way, they were still helpless – the threat had just become the demons inside both them instead of beating them down from the outside.

 

Michael let out a low sigh when he felt Nate’s lips pressing kisses along his shoulders – brushing over the bite that would leave a big ugly mark. “It’s okay,” he whispered, unsure which of them he’s talking to and what he’s even talking about. Was it okay that they slept together? Okay that they’re close and comfortable with it? Or is it just that for a moment everything is quiet and they can both allow someone to be close enough to feel something?

 

“I know,” Nate whispered quickly, lingering another long moment before rolling off of him with a low groan. “Gave the security guys a hell of a show, though.”

 

An unexpected laugh caught him off guard, but slowly Michael’s body began to adjust to the soreness and spots that would ache come morning. “I’m gonna take a shower… you, uh… you should come too.”

 

Grinning wide when Michael turned to look at him in the dim room, Nate shook his head and muttered; “That’s pretty damn gay, Mike…”

 

“As opposed to having intercourse with someone of the same gender?”

 

“Hey, you’re my husband – stop nagging like a wife.” Somehow, Nate grinned even wider and added; “I’ll get you some ice for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
